indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Композитор
=Midi= Hare Krishna midi etc MTS allows for both a bulk tuning dump message, giving a tuning for each of 128 notes, and a tuning message for individual notes as they are played. MIDI Tuning Standard (MTS) The precision pitch values may be used in microtonal music, just intonation, meantone temperament, or other alternative tunings. Software which supports MTS includes Scala, TiMidity++, Custom Scale Editor, microsynth, alt-tuner, L'il Miss Scale Oven, Tune Smithy, Max Magic Microtuner, Gervill, and Relayer =Indian music= https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shruti_(music) Raga The Sanskrit word raga (Sanskrit: राग) has Indo-European roots, as *reg- which connotes "to dye". It is found in Greek, Persian, Khwarezmian and other languages, in variants such as "raxt", "rang", "rakt" and others. The words "red" and "rado" are also related Rāga (Sanskrit: राग), states Monier Monier-Williams, comes from a Sanskrit word for "the act of colouring or dyeing", or simply a "colour, hue, tint, dye".14 The term also connotes an emotional state referring to a "feeling, affection, desire, interest, joy or delight", particularly related to passion, love, or sympathy for a subject or something.15 In the context of ancient Indian music, the term refers to a harmonious note, melody, formula, building block of music available to a musician to construct a state of experience in the audience. The term raga is also found in ancient texts of Buddhism where it connotes "passion, sensuality, lust, desire" for pleasurable experiences as one of three impurities of a character.1920 Alternatively, raga is used in Buddhist texts in the sense of "color, dye, hue". Svara These seven degrees are shared by both major raga system, that is the North Indian (Hindustani) and South Indian (Carnatic). The solfege (sargam) is learnt in abbreviated form: sa, ri (Carnatic) or re (Hindustani), ga, ma, pa, dha, ni, sa. Of these, the first that is "sa", and the fifth that is "pa", are considered anchors that are unalterable, while the remaining have flavors that differs between the two major systems. Indian classical music The two main traditions of Indian classical music are Carnatic music, which is found predominantly in the peninsular regions, and Hindustani music, which is found in the northern, eastern and central regions. The basic concepts of this music includes shruti (microtones), swaras (notes), alankar (ornamentations), raga (melodies improvised from basic grammars), and tala (rhythmic patterns used in percussion). Its tonal system divides the octave into 22 segments called Shrutis, not all equal but each roughly equal to a quarter of a whole tone of the Western music. Music of India List of Indian musical instruments Taal (instrument) In Hindu religious contexts it is known as karatalas (Sanskrit: करताळं, IAST: Karatāḷaṁ), pronounced "karataala", (literally beat-tala hand -kara), typically used to accompany devotional music such as bhajan and kirtan. They are commonly used by Hare Krishna devotees when performing harinam, but are ubiquitous to all Hindu devotional music. Sitar Sitar originates from the Persian seh + tar, literally meaning "three strings." Another theory is that the instrument is thought to have been derived from the Veena, another prominent instrument in Carnatic and Hindustani music, altered in order to conform with Mughal tastes. The sitar flourished in the 16th and 17th centuries and arrived at its present form in 18th century India, gaining prominence in the royal court of the Mughal Empire based in Northern India. The sitar (English: /ˈsɪtɑːr/ or /sɪˈtɑːr/; सितार, Punjabi: ਸਿਤਾਰ, sitāra pronounced sɪˈtaːr) is a plucked stringed instrument used in Hindustani classical music. The instrument flourished under the Mughals and it is named after a Persian instrument called the setar (meaning three strings). The sitar flourished in the 16th and 17th centuries and arrived at its present form in 18th-century India. It derives its distinctive timbre and resonance from sympathetic strings, bridge design, a long hollow neck and a gourd-shaped resonance chamber. In appearance, the sitar is similar to the tanpura, except that it has frets. In the late 1950s and early 1960s Ravi Shankar, along with his tabla player, Alla Rakha, began a further introduction of Indian classical music to Western culture. The sitar saw use in Western popular music when, guided by David Crosby's championing of Shankar,6 George Harrison played it on the Beatles' songs "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)", "Love You To" and "Within You Without You", recorded between 1965 and 1967. Veena In the ancient texts, Narada is credited with inventing the veena, and is described as a seven string instrument with frets. The ancient veena, according to Allyn Miner and other scholars, was closer to a harp. The many regional designs have different names such as the Rudra veena, the Saraswati veena, the Vichitra veena and others. In modern times the veena has been generally replaced with the sitar in north Indian performances. Harp Another early South Asian harp was the ancient veena; unlike the modern instrument of the same name, the ancient veena was a harp vice the modern lute-type instrument. In the context of Christianity, heaven is sometimes symbolically depicted as populated by angels playing harps, giving the instrument associations of the sacred and heavenly. In the Bible, Genesis 4:21 says that Jubal, the first musician and son of Lamech, invented the harp and flute. Many depictions of King David in Jewish art have him holding or playing a harp, such as a sculpture outside King David's tomb in Jerusalem. Tanpura The name of the instrument derives from Persian تنبور (pr. tanbūr) where it designates a group of long necked lutes (see tanbur). Hindustani musicians favour the term 'tanpura' whereas Carnatic musicians say 'tambura'; 'tanpuri' is a smaller variant sometimes used for accompanying instrumental soloists. Mridangam In ancient Hindu sculpture, painting, and mythology, the mridangam is often depicted as the instrument of choice for a number of deities including Ganesha (the remover of obstacles) and Nandi, who is the vehicle and follower of Shiva. Nandi is said to have played the mridangam during Shiva's primordial tandava dance, causing a divine rhythm to resound across the heavens. The mridangam is thus also known as "deva vaadyam," or "Divine Instrument". Basic strokes on the mridangam: Tha: Non-vibrating tone played on the left hand side with the whole palm. Dhi: Non-vibrating tone played on the centre black portion of the right hand side using middle, ring and small fingers. Thom: Vibrating tone played on the outer side of the left hand side. Nam: Vibrating tone played on the outer layer of the right hand side using index finger, minimizing the black portion vibration with middle or ring finger- place the third finger in the gap in ring and the second finger hits the outer layer of the right hand side of the Miruthangam (called 'Saatham'). Advanced strokes: Ta: A sharp flat note played with the index finger in the middle of the black portion on the right side of the mridangam. Gumukki: A variating bass tone produced by playing on the inner layer of the lower end of the left hand side .Sound is produced only when there is a special applied paste. Full Chapu: It is a vibrating tone played with the small finger on the right hand side, between the black patch and the outer layer. The sound is tuned to the tonic of the tambura. Ara Chapu: A note similar to Chapu, but is an octave higher, and is played with the side of the hand and less of the pinky. Dheem: A vibrational tone version of nam played on the black portion of the mridangam. Microtonal music or microtonality is the use in music of microtones—intervals smaller than a semitone, also called "microintervals". Microtonal music A microtuner or microtonal tuner is an electronic device or software program designed to modify and test the tuning of musical instruments (in particular synthesizers) with microtonal precision, allowing for the design and construction of microtonal scales and just intonation scales, and for tuning intervals that may differ from those of common Western equal temperament. Microtuner The term "microtonal music" usually refers to music containing very small intervals but can include any tuning that differs from Western twelve-tone equal temperament. Traditional Indian systems of 22 śruti; Indonesian gamelan music; Thai, Burmese, and African music, and music using just intonation, meantone temperament or other alternative tunings may be considered microtonal. Shruti (music) Of the twenty two shruti, veena scholars identified the 4th shruti to be sa solfege, 7th to be re, 9th as ga, 13th as ma, 17th as pa, 20th to be dha and 22nd as ni shuddha swara. =Целительные частоты (ноты, звуки, цвет)= Целительная частота 432 Герца Почему некоторые ноты гармонично звучат вместе? Консонанс Психоакустика =Названия 7 нот - из христианства...?= Гвидо д’Ареццо Музыка для детей Связь звука и цвета 7 нот радуги =Программы, раскрашивающие ноты!= Boomwhacker Note Colors plug-in in Sibelius MidiSwing Composing by Color = = Гаррисон, Джон Хронометр Зодиакально-цветовой круг Спираль звуков и цветов Не хватает слов, не хватает нот Music Программные синтезаторы Dance Machine Dance/Techno/Rave etc EJay Нотный стан Категория:Midi